Friend
by Kagami No Hikari
Summary: Found by a fellow kindred spirit, Red travels with his newly attained friend to foreign and mystical places. Along the way they end up creating bonds that stretch beyond ones imagination. If only there wasn't a holy war hovering treacherously in the horizon...
1. Chapter 1: His new friend

Chapter 1: His new friend

Humans are cruel beings, that was a lesson he had learned in the harshest was possible. When they had tried to burn him alive for something that was out of his control, the cursed arm he was born with. The fire had somehow burned the rope first, with that small stroke of luck he had just managed to escape. His small body with short legs weren't very fast however, had the people not been as cowardly as they were cruel he would've been caught again.

He very well could've died that day.

He had escaped to London where his second hell began.

Time had slowly dissipated from his awareness, and before he knew it he was part of the circus doing jobs nobody else wanted to do.

* * *

Red loves working with the animals, they always treat him kindly and give him a feeling of warmth he usually never has. That damned clown Cosimo also never comes here, he convinced that animals are below him and that their presence will make him lower that he is. That bloody fool, even the stupidest of goats are smarter than he will ever be, he took such foolishness as a blessing, it gave him a small space of safety.

Red smirks and leans against the bars of the lion cage, the circus people had put hum there as 'punishment' for not cleaning the dishes properly. He had acted as though he was frightened of course, he doesn't want them to know that he was comfortable here.

After all, if they knew they would never let him back here, no, they would just find another way to make his life miserable.

Suddenly tired, Red moves over a little and snuggles into the old lions fur, a little nap couldn't hurt, right?

Under unseen watchful eyes Red falls asleep, a sleep much deeper that the child had planned. The owner of the bright silver caring eyes is very well aware of the dangers, thus it waits for the perfect moment. Scaring the child is the last thing the being wants to do.

* * *

Danger always comes when it is least expected, Red berates himself for being so careless when he got beaten right out of his peaceful rest, quite literally.

His sole companion, the old lion, is very quiet. Red isn't a fool and most defiantly not naïve, he knows why his old friend's so silent.

Yet he doesn't dare to look, the person who hit him has blood on his clothes and as far as he was aware, it isn't from himself. His inner turmoil goes ignored as the mindless beating continues.

His panicked mind jumps from one though to another rapidly and the world around him seems to slow momentarily.

'They killed him…'

'How dare they!'

'How could they!'

'His only friend…'

'Always warm…'

'…kind…'

Red could help but think that the lion was killed for the simple crime of being his friend.

When the bloodied person kicks him in the stomach, Red doesn't struggle.

His friend was killed, hurt for being something it wasn't, just like Red.

Hurt for things it didn't do, just like Red.

"Disgusting…!" the man yells, but Red couldn't bring himself to care nor listen.

Caught and locked up for being unusual, just like Red.

But at least he's already dead, he won't have to suffer anymore.

* * *

After a while the beating stops all of a sudden and Red can no longer hear the man, no, the murderer yell anymore. That monster probably left him there to die. But he couldn't bring himself to be angry, maybe he will see his friend again soon.

Red's vision starts to grow fuzzy and the last thing he sees is something large and white looming over him. For some strange reason, the beaten child doesn't feel scared at all.

* * *

He panics, the human child isn't moving, even after he scared the human male attacking him away. He whines, what if he's dead? He doesn't smell like death, but most don't only moments after they went.

He nudges the child with his cold nose and even though the child doesn't respond he is relieved, no he's still worried but at the very least he felt the child's soft almost non-existent breaths against his sensitive nose. However weak the human child is still alive.

He lifts the child gently by the scruff of his shirt and carefully puts him on his large back.

The rotten human thing might come back, and most defiantly doesn't want it anywhere near the fragile life laying on his back.

* * *

The first thing Red felt when he woke up is warmth, something soft and furry cushioning him. The sensation immediately makes him suspicious, the last thing he remembered was that he was left for death, bleeding out in the cold snow, something white had loomed over him before he passed out…

Large and white…

With a jolt Red sits up and whirls around to get a look on what exactly he had been laying on. The first thing that greets him are bright silver eyes staring at him in what looked like concern. This however, wasn't what caused Red to freeze, no what shocked Red to he core was the being the wondrous silver eyes belong to.

Large and with fur as white as snow, red markings covering his face and back, his left paw a shock of black. The being looked like a massive dog, yet totally unlike the silly tiny ones he saw at the circus from time to time.

After a moment of staring, Red looks down to see what was covering him. A long white brushy tail, one that without a doubt belongs to his unexpected saviour.

"You saved me…" Red managed to croak out as the massive white being rubs his furry head gently on his cheek in what could only be a comforting motion. Overcome with an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time Red sobs before latching onto the neck of his saviour.

He doesn't care what it is, for the first time in his short life Red feels safe.

* * *

It took a while before Red managed to calm down again, his companion patiently held him encircled in his soft warm fur.

Lost in his thoughts, Red could hardly believe what happened. First he loses the one thing he held dear and in the next moment he's safe and warm in the care of a being that could only exist in a myth.

He rubs his slightly warmer hands before casting another long look at the being that hadn't budged the entire time. "So what are you anyway?" Red asks his companion without expecting an answer, however to his surprise the massive white wolf responds by tilting head to the side, as if he's not sure. Red stutters for a moment before recovering "you understand me?". A cheerful bark and a grin was his answer, "That-that's amazing!" with a look of wonder only a child could posses he continues, "I can't believe I finally have someone to talk to! An actual friend!". He looks at his companion with an enthusiastic look on his face "even though you can't talk you can understand what I say!" 'That's the closest this to a human friend I'll probably ever get' he added silently.

As if he could read minds, the beast whines before nudging Red with his cold wet nose. "I'm okay!" Red squeaks, "…I'm fine". When is companion looks at him questioningly he ads, "I just… can you tell me your name" Red blurts out before he could think 'of course he can't, he can't even talk' he berates himself but his mind goes quiet when his companion reaches for a stick and starts to scribble in the snow with it. Slightly awkwardly with the stick lodges between sharp fangs he writes; A-L-L-E-N.

Red blinks in surprise, both at the fact that his new friend knew how to write and that he himself knew how to read. Yet even without any experience or memory of the strange stick like drawings in the snow, he could read it without ant trouble. "Your name is 'Allen'?" the newly named Allen beams, he looks positively ecstatic that Red understood. Red fidgets a bit uneasily under the beaming gaze before continuing, "I don't have a name but everybody calls me Red" 'Woof!' "Not that you can call me anything at all" Allen only smiles back.

* * *

"Where are we?" Red asks after settling down on Allen's warm fur again, he looks around as far as he could, a forest? At least none of the bloodthirsty town's people will find him here. When he turns back towards Allen he sees the white being stare at him mischievously. "Why are you looking at me like-" before Red could finish he is interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. Even worse, Allen seems to be grinning at him. "Ah shut it, I haven't eaten in ages" with that Allen's grin seemed to waver for a moment before returning at full force.

Red blinks in surprise when he was gently nudged away from his companion. When he was standing relatively steady, Allen got up. For the first time Red could truly see just how massive his new friend is, he stares at Allen with muted amazement as he had started to rummage trough the bushes. He couldn't help but snicker a little when started to mingle in with his surroundings, he started to look like a large snowy bush, only the bright red markings on his back giving him away. Red could vaguely make out his long brushy wagging with his enthusiasm.

Allen pops up after a while and Red's eyes widen comically in surprise when he saw the large woven basked filled to the brim with different types of food being presented to him.

"For me?" he whispers as Allen puts the basket down in front of him, Allen nods happily and without any further ado, Red digs in. He's amazed by all the things he comes across while eating; Apples, bread, carrots and even some cooked meat.

Red had never seen so much food in his entire short life, and Allen had given it all to him.

He could hardly believe his luck, so he doesn't. He eats the meat and some of the carrots and leaves the rest behind. When he sees Allen stare at him with a strange look in his eyes he decides to explain, "I want to safe some for later."

But Allen doesn't seem satisfied at all, he even seems to look solemn and worried. Though Allen cannot talk, his eyes speak for him, "you're still young" they say "And you're so small and fragile". Suddenly it hits Red, Allen is afraid he'll _die_. The realisation brought tears to his eyes, he's been with Allen for such a short time but his friend already cares for him so dearly.

He wipes his tears way with his dirty right hand, the left still unmoving, and blinks in surprise when Allen puts the basked with leftover food in front of him. As if he's telling him to just eat it, to trust him with providing food later.

After a moment of staring, Red nods with a shaky smile "Okay, I trust you".

When he started eating again, Red could have sworn that Allen was positively beaming with pride.

* * *

 **A/N:**

(The formats on are really difficult, so I end up spamming line-breaks in order to make the story more readable. But it looks a bit weird)

I'm actually writing this story to practise smooth changes of perspective and writing closed endings, meaning that I want to make this feel like a series of one-shots in chronological order. This also makes it easier on me as well because I won't leave any poor readers dying in suspense. The next update is undecided though, for all I know it could end up like an actual one-shot...

Anyhow, I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading, until next time~

(whenever that may be...)


	2. Chapter 2: His new life

Chapter 2: His new life

When Red awakes on a bitter winter morning, his still groggy mind vaguely registers two things; he isn't cold nor is he hungry. Both are a first, in fact, Red could honestly say he feels comfortable. For a short moment he thinks that the angry circus people threw him into the lion's cage again, the theory was quickly dismissed as he found out that he is moving, and cages were most defiantly not that soft.

In a flash the previous day came back to him; the beating, his dead friend…

His saviour…

He jumps up in sudden panic and nearly falls off of Allen's back.

Red sees his companion stare at him questioningly, "er… good morning?" Allen simply smiles in his own strange special way before turning his head back forward and continues his way along the frosted forest path.

Red couldn't help but wonder where they were going, not that he is going to ask, he'll spare himself the embarrassment of figuring out too late that Allen can't talk.

Massive animal or not he'd rather not go trough another staring contest, Allen seems to think he's psychic or something along those lines. In the end Red could only resign himself to whatever his new friend has planned.

It couldn't be that bad right?

* * *

He was wrong, it's terrible.

Allen had stopped by a lake moments ago, let him off of his back and proceeded to stare at him with an expecting look in his ever mirthful silver eyes. Problem is, Red knows exactly what Allen is waiting for, but hell had better frozen over before Red even comes near that lake.

Thus he had decided to stubbornly stay on dry land and glare back at Allen for even thinking he would do something as stupid as what the furry beast has in mind.

Sadly for Red, Allen is just as stubborn as he is. After waiting semi-patiently for Red to head for the lake on his own, Allen had grabbed him by his flaying collar and promptly dragged him over to the cold, _freezing_ lake. Being as small as he is, Red didn't stand a chance.

And so Red had ended up in his current situation, shivering and cold in the half frozen lake, totally butt naked and, for as far as he knew, completely alone.

Allen had totally left a while ago leaving him to his frozen misery. What a friend.

He had just about decided to leave the icy waters when the white _fiend_ of a friendly beast finally returns out of nowhere carrying two large bags on his back.

Red find himself being taken aback at the guild on Allen's face.

"W-who stole y-your la-last piece of b-bread?" he mutters while he struggles to climb out of the cold water with into the impossibly cold air, only to promptly be covered in something fuzzy.

"A-a towel?" Allen brightens up and nods cheerfully, "w-where did-d you g-get that?"

The answer is clear. Right in front of his nose, Allen promptly digs a thick, warm coat out of one of his bags. And afterwards manages to dig out an entire set of warm clothing, all of impressive quality.

A while of amazed staring was enough for Red to decide not to question it, who cares where he got them from, he finally gets to be warm.

He sadly forgot how difficult it is to cloth himself with one arm being as paralyzed as always and the other near numb from the cold, none the less he kept trying. The cold is slowly becoming unbearable and his legs stopped shivering a while ago, Red is vaguely aware that it's really bad if you stop shivering when you're very cold and the sleepiness started eating away at his awareness.

The last thing he hears is Allen's concerned whining.

* * *

When Red awakes it's to a strange sense of déjà-vu. Again he's confused by the soft warm surface he's laying on, again he's surprised by the fact that he can feel his limbs tingle with leftover cold.

This time however he didn't panic over where he is, the texture of the fur where he's laying on is without a doubt from his friend Allen. Where-ever he may be, he's safe as long as he's with Allen. He nearly fell asleep again before he is brutally returned to reality.

Clear, slightly irregular footsteps can be hear not to far from here. There's someone there, very close to him. It makes his heart race with fear.

Were they caught?

Is he going back to the circus again?

Had he dragged Allen down with him?

He holds his breath, hoping the person would leave if whoever it was thought he was asleep.

His panic was broken however when he hears kind, elderly voice.

"Has your little friend woken up yet, Allen?" Red feels Allen body shift a little, his whine tugs at his heart and fills him with guilt.

Allen is worried about him.

It makes him feel surprisingly warm and cared for.

Red wishes his body would obey him and let him tell Allen that he was okay. Sadly his young body is simply too exhausted to remain awake.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, there is no need to worry, alright?"

* * *

When Red came to yet again it was to the sound of a crackling fire, he could feel the gentle warmth on his face. When Red sits up he notices that he's still very much naked, remembering the very human presence he quickly covers himself with the thick blanket he's been laying under. He looks around the room he's in, "Where in the world am I anyway?"

"You're in my home young man," Red looks up quickly towards the doorway, there stands a relatively tall old man looking at him with an unusually tender gaze. "How are you faring?"

'Like a sinking ship' he thinks, "I'm fine, I guess."

"That's good," the old man smiles at him broadly, "you got into quite a lot of trouble there, I found you and Allen nearby in the woods."

Red stares at him in surprise, "you know Allen?!"

The old man laughs deeply while he moves the sit on the wooden chair next to Red, the tender look in his eyes not leaving the entire time, "why yes, I know Allen since I was a young child. In matter of fact, I can no longer even remember a time where I hadn't known the animal."

So he wasn't the only human being Allen knows, Red isn't sure how he should feel about that.

"Allen is really worried about you," the old man continued to Red's surprise, "he was almost right on top of you when you had passed out."

"He, Allen, where is he?"

"Outside, walking a ravine around the house no doubt."

The old man sniggered a little, "He such a worry-ward truly. But it shows that he cares."

Red stares into the old mans deep brown eyes for a while, there is a peculiar spark in there, one Red hadn't seen before. As much as would like to vehemently deny it, he grew more curious the longer he stared.

"Who are you?" Again the old man's eyes sparkled.

"My name is Vincent Willeson, but feel free to call me Vincent or something along those lines. Mister Willeson makes me feel old." Though, really, he couldn't exactly be called young anymore. Red grins mentally, at least the old man has a name now. After a while of pondering the old man's, now Vincent's, oddities he dares to look up at him again.

The friendly grin is still on his face.

"I don't have a name," he starts, slightly apprehensive "though they call me Red."

"Very well, it's nice to meet you Red." Vincent pats him on the shoulder. His very bare shoulder, Red reminds himself of his current state.

As if the old man could read his mind, Vincent grabs a pair of familiar bags from who knows where and puts the seemingly heavy bags right besides him with ease.

"Allen left these, there are clothes your size in here, I can tell. Do you need help getting dressed?" Apparently the look in his eyes spoke for him because the old man grins at him and moves towards the wooden door at the other side of the room. "Don't be afraid to yell if you need anything young man." And off he goes.

Red is promptly left to his own devises, and a pile of clean clothes. He secretly glad for the temporary solitude. As if he would need help with something as simple as getting dressed.

He grabs the coat on top of the pile and stares at the rest of the clothes in confusion, what do you start with anyway?

* * *

"Good afternoon Red, I see you got dressed properly." Old man Vincent greeted him upon his arrival to what looked like the dining room, the hearty smell of cooking meat filling his senses.

"Of course, like I would have trouble getting dressed, I'm not a little kid you know." He grumbles, it was a blatant lie however and old man Vincent knew it, Red was certain that the ungodly amount of buttons and what-not's have been put on the clothes just to bully him.

He stares at Vincent in suspicion, "did you make them?" The old man has the decency to act like he's confused, "Sorry?"

Red rolls his eyes and he gestures to his clothes "The clothes, did you make them?"

His annoyed inquiry is met with a warm laugh, "I know what you were asking about young man, however no, I did not make those. Life thought me many skills but sewing is not one of them."

"Then who did? Where did they come from?" Surely it wasn't Allen who made them, speaking of which, "and where's Allen, is he still outside?"

"Ah yes, I believe I have heard him inside for a moment, I think he'll come in when the food is ready."

Food, right, that sounds nice. He bets the old man wouldn't bother to give him some, he's been bothersome enough. Besides, he's used to hunger, it didn't kill him them and it won't kill him now- "Young man, is there anything I should know?"

"What?" Old man Vincent is looking at him oddly, his usually sparkling old eyes are looking at him with an emotion Red doesn't recognise.

"Do you have any allergies Red? Anything that makes you unwell?"

Red frowns at old man Vincent's odd question, why would he want to know something like that?

"Almonds, I hate almonds. They make me feel like I can't breath."

"I see… well then there's nothing to worry about. I don't think I even own any almonds."

There, there it was again, that strange look in his eyes. Even though he was smiling at him, Red couldn't help but feel like old man Vincent was angry about something.

Just as he was about to ask, he hears a strange bark like noise.

Allen, quite literally, appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

Red just couldn't bring himself to be angry at his friend anymore, when Allen excitement at seeing him is so clearly visible, even someone blind would have noticed.

Vaguely he hears old man Vincent laugh while he calls them for dinner.

* * *

Apparently it wasn't old man Vincent's intent to poison him with almonds when he asked about it, he should have known. The way the old man looks and acts tell him that he wouldn't hurt a fly and Allen trusts him. If anything, Red really trusts Allen.

The food is truly delicious though, it's probably the tastiest cooked meal Red had in his entire life, he has to stop himself from crying like a fool. Luckily Allen is too busy eating his own meal like a starving bear to notice. Small mercies.

Though Allen makes for a wonderful example, wolfing down food for as much as he could looked like a pipe dream, but before he could imitate Allen he was stopped.

"Don't forget, humans need to chew young man, Allen doesn't. He's a dog."

Allen hilariously stopped eating, if you could call it that, and looked at old man Vincent with a scandalised look on his face. Red decides to join him.

"How did you even know what I was thinking old man?!"

Vincent sniggers, "I didn't, but I do now."

The rest of the dinner was spend with laughter and playful arguments.

Worries were temporally left forgotten.

* * *

Author notes:

I often lament the utter lack of proper formatting on this site, it's a real pain. But I'll survive, I suppose. In any case, this entire story is completely improvised, that is done completely on purpose. I kind of like to challenge myself into thinking up storylines and plot-twists on the go.


End file.
